


Sousuke x Todos

by AkaUchiha



Category: Bleach, Free!, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Haikyuu!!, Junjou Romantica, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Shota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUchiha/pseuds/AkaUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En general es lo que el titulo dice.</p><p>Es una serie de One Shot de Sousuke x distintos personajes, en todos Sousuke siempre será el SEME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> Espero quien este leyendo que le guste. Lamentablemente los pedidos estan cerrados temporalmente :'/

En Samezuka se realizaba la fiesta de despedida para aquellos que se encontraban ya en 3er año, era la última de las ceremonias que iban a presenciar en dicho lugar.

Eso indicaba que era la última vez que Sousuke y Rin estudiaban juntos, ya que el primero se iría a Tokio a estudiar psicoterapia y el otro seguiría su carrera como nadador profesional en Australia. La ceremonia de Samezuka este año se realizaba una semana después que la de los de Iwatobi, asi que dos queridos Kohai de Sousuke y Rin decidieron realizar una pequeña fiesta aparte para ambos chicos.

Quienes ayudaban en la realización de la pequeña fiesta era Momo, Seijuuro (quien fue invitado por Momo) Nitori, Makoto, Haruka, Rei, Nagisa y Gou, los últimos estaban más que felices por ayudar luego que la semana anterior se realizó lo mismo para los chicos de Iwatobi.

-¡¡Muy bien, ya falta poco!!- grito ansioso el menor de los Mikoshiba.

-¿Crees que es buena idea Momotarou-kun?- Pregunto dudoso el ahora ex-capitán de iwatobi.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, Nitori-senpai?!- dirigiéndose a este, quien cargaba una caja.

-Momo-kun tiene razón, además de que es también un regalo de nosotros para ellos- Aseguro el de cabello gris.

-No te preocupes por nada Tachibana, de cualquier forma no es que estuviésemos haciendo algo malo- Dijo sonriente el mayor de todos, Seijuro, quien poso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del castaño.

-Es un lindo detalle de ambos, sé que a mi onii-chan y a Sousuke-kun le gustará y gracias a Haruka-senpai por dejarnos usar su casa -Mencionó sonriente Gou.

-Gou-chan dice la verdad –Hablo Nagisa, haciendo enojar a la única chica ahí.

-¡Ya te dije que es Kou! – Le reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Jajaja Gou-chan!– Ante esto, la pelirroja decidió darse por vencido ya que sabía que nunca le iba a ganar al rubio.

-¿Haruka-senpai usted que cocinara? –Pregunto Nitori a su senpai.

-...... Saba con piña - Al decir eso su ojos brillaron.

Todo quedo en silencio

-Saba con piña no tiene nada de hermoso Haruka-senpai -dijo.

-Aun así la hare… además ni te iba a dar- Dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y voz profunda, dejando a un herido Rei.

-¡Haru!- Le regaño Makoto, a lo que Haruka lo vio fijamente diciendo _“Nadie se mete con mi Saba”_ logrando que el castaño soltara un suspiro de derrota.

-Recuérdenme nunca meterme con la comida de Nanase –Dijo Seijuro a Gou.

-Rei-chan nunca le vas a ganar a Haru-chan si se trata de Saba ¿verdad Mako-chan? – Menciono el menor y obtuvo de respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡¿Nanase-senpai va a cocinar?! ¡¡Genial! ya quiero probar lo que va a hacer – Dijo emocionado Momo.

-Momo-kun contrólate por favor.

Sin más los chicos buscaron como terminar todo y tenerlo preparado para cuando los chicos llegasen y así poder celebrar todos.

 

* * *

Mientras tanto en Samezuka aún se realizaba la fiesta de despedida, los alumnos graduados se encontraban sentados en todo el transcurso de la celebración escuchando las palabras de ánimo y despedida por parte del director, de maestros y de algunos alumnos.

-Maldita sea Sousuke, desde hace como 1 hora que estas pegado a tu teléfono ¿Con quién diablos estas mensajeando?- Pregunto Rin quien miraba a su amigo teclear algo en su teléfono.

-Nadie que a ti te importe Rin- Respondió el más alto sin despegar sus ojos de su teléfono.

-Ya, tan enfrascado estas conversando con tu noviecilla, que ni estas prestando atención a la ceremonia- Le volvió a reclamar.

-Tú no te hagas el santo, que tampoco has estado prestando atención de tanto pensar en Nanase- Le remarco, sacando un sonrojo por parte de del pelirrojo.

-¡Eso es diferente!- Reclamo el de cabello rojo.

-Si claro, pareces una **enamorada** que suspira por su príncipe, en este caso, Hidrofilico- Sonrió al voltear a ver a Rin y verlo todo avergonzado – Sabrá Dios que cochinadas estabas pensando con él- Hablo antes que el otro pudiese.

_30 minutos después:_

Ya habían entregado sus diplomas ya solo faltaban las últimas palabras del directo.

-Sin más, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, sigan sus sueños y espero que los cumplan, fue un placer el tenerlos en Samezuka ¡Felicidades!- Al final de las dichas palabras todos los chicos soltaron un grito de victoria.

_Un paso más cerca de sus sueños._

 

* * *

 

-Chicos, me tengo que ir -Anuncio Nagisa luego de revisar su teléfono.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porque Nagisa? - Pregunto preocupado Makoto.

-Es que una de mis hermanas me aviso de algo que hay en casa y necesito ir con urgencia- Dijo el menor una cara de preocupación.

-Aaah, que mal, ¡Te perderás de la fiesta Nagicchi!- Menciono un triste Momotarou.

-Lo siento Momo-chan.

-No, ve a casa, las situaciones en casa son más importantes que todo- Dijo serio Seijuuro.

-Seijuuro-kun tiene razón- Apoyo Gou, a lo que gano un sonrojo por parte del mayor _“¡Gou-kun me apoya! ¡Si!”_ pensaba un alegre Seijuuro.

-Es cierto, ve con cuidado Nagisa-kun- Hablo Rei, deseándole suerte a su mejor amigo.

-¡Gracias chicos!- Y con una sonrisa se despidió y salió del edificio.

Al estar al salir de la casa y bajar las escaleras, saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje, para luego con una sonrisa dirigirse hacia la casa de su familia.

Los chicos estaban ansioso porque ambos mayores llegaran a la casa de Haru, ya estaba todo listo solo faltaban ellos dos. Ya se habían encargado de enviarle un mensaje a Rin avisándole que los estaban esperando en dicha casa.

Escucharon el abrir de la puerta.

-¿Hola?- Era la voz de Rin.

-¡Felicidades!- Gritaron todo de la nada asustando al pelirrojo, pero entonces…

-Rin-senpai ¿Dónde está Sousuke-senpai?- Pregunto Nitori, a su ahora más calmado Senpai.

-Bueno…-

_Flashback:_

_Al terminar la despedida ambos chicos se habían quedado un momento para felicitar y despedir a sus compañeros. Cuando Rin recibió un mensaje._

**_De: Gou._ **

**_*Onii-chan, ¿Pueden tú y Sousuke-kun venir a casa de Haruka-senpai?_ **

_Rin mando un mensaje confirmando su llegada, iba a decirle a su mejor amigo acerca de ello, pero al voltearse dicho chico había desaparecido, dejándolo solo._

_“Para ser un gigante, tiene pies ligeros” – Fue el pensamiento que tuvo antes de recibir otro mensaje._

**_De: Sousuke._ **

**_*Oi Rin, disculpa por dejarte solo, pero no me sentí de ánimos como para seguir ahí así que me fui a dar una vuelta._ **

_“¡Maldito ingrato!”- Pensó furioso._

_Con un suspiro y resignado, se dirigió hacia la casa de su amigo._

_Fin Flashback._

-Y pues, eso fue lo que paso- Entonces noto la ausencia de alguien- Oigan ¿Dónde está Nagisa?

-Dijo que ocurrió algo en casa y tuvo que irse- Le respondió Makoto.

-Bueno, mañana por la mañana podemos ir a su casa a ver cómo están las cosas- Sugerio Seijuuro, a lo que todos se pusieron de acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto en una casa algo lejos de donde se encontraban los demás, una familia completa más un invitado se encontraba reunidos en el comedor de dicha casa.

 -Muchas felicidades hijo- Menciono alegre el Padre de familia, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su invitado.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor- Respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Sou-kun es el mejor- Dijo una de las hijas de la familia.

-¡Sou-chan es mío!- Hablo el menor del grupo quien tomó del brazo a dicho chico.

Así es, esa misma familia era la familia Hazuki, quienes estaban teniendo una cena de celebración para nada más y nada menos que Sousuke Yamazaki, se preguntaran el porqué. Bueno, él era novio del pequeño y alegre Nagisa Hazuki desde hace ya 4 meses, nadie a excepción de los padres de ambos lo sabía. Y a decir verdad, la familia Hazuki estaba encantada con Sousuke, que ya prácticamente era un miembro más.

-Sousuke-kun, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche- Menciono la Sra. Hazuki.

-Gracias Sra. Hazuki- Dijo este.

-Cariño, ya te dijimos que puedes llamarnos mamá y papá- Volvió a decir la Sra. Hazuki con una sonrisa.

-E-está bien… mamá-

-¡Yay! ¡Sou-chan dormirá conmigo!- Menciono alegremente Nagisa dándole un beso en la mejilla al menor.

-No hagan cosas sucias de acuerdo hermanito- Dijo otra de las hermanas de Nagisa, haciendo sonrojar al rubio, para luego todos comenzaran a reír.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevarían los chicos el día de mañana cuando llegaran a la casa de los Hazuki… Si, una gran sorpresa les espera.


	2. Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numero #2

Ellos ya llevaban 5 años de relación de los cuales 2 de ellos de casados. Una relación de la cual ninguno de sus amigos se esperaba que pasara o que al menos durara tanto en especial por ser quienes son ellos dos.

Sousuke Yamazaki y Haruka Yamazaki.

A decir, su relación salió a la luz no como ellos querían…

_Flashback:_

_Rin y Makoto se dirigían a casa de Haru ya que este había venido desde el viernes de Tokio a Iwatobi a pasar vacaciones que daba la Universidad, pero durante todo el fin de semana el chico delfín no daba señales de vida, así que preocupados en especial el castaño que vino con Haru pero solo lo logro ver el día del viaje, quien arrastro al pelirrojo quien regreso luego de una competencia en el extranjero a ver que sucedía con su mejor amigo._

_Al llegar como era costumbre de su amigo dejar la puerta sin seguro decidieron llegar, su sorpresa fue que al intentarlo esta si estaba con seguro, algo extrañados Makoto decidió tocar la puerta, pero pasados 10 minutos nada de respuestas._

_Estaba ambos si se encontraban preocupados, Haruka Nanase nunca pero NUNCA dejaba con seguro su puerta… NUNCA._

_Gracias a que Makoto recordaba donde se guardaba una llave en un escondite cerca de la entrada, la cual no había usado en años hasta el día de hoy. Así que rápidamente se adentraron a la casa._

_-Haru-_

_-¡Haru!-_

_Pero nada, así que se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, al abrirla no contaron con encontrarse lo que estaba dentro._

_Claro que ahí dormido se encontraba Haru dormido plácidamente, bueno eso no era no raro, lo extraño y sorprendente es que este estaba dormido sobre el pecho de quien menos esperaban Sousuke Yamazaki, se notaba que ambos estaban desnudo y solo los cubría una sábana._

_-No. Puede. Ser- Dijo un Makoto aun en Shock._

_-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!- Grito de una vez Rin._

_Dicho grito despertó a ambos pelinegros, quienes aturdidos aun por el sueño, dirigieron su mirada de dónde provino el grito solo para encontrarse a sus mejores amigos._

_-¿Makoto?_

_-Rin…-_

_Fin del Flashback._

Después de eso, la relación se hizo pública, fue algo difícil e incómodo por parte de todos el aceptar dicha relación pero al final todo resulto bien y ahora Sousuke y Haruka se encontraban viviendo juntos en una acogedora casa de 2 pisos en de color morada con toques azules y con un bello jardín de enfrente en la ciudad de Tokio.

Ya hace dos años cuando ambos chicos se graduaron de sus respectivas carreras un mes después de ello Sousuke le hizo la gran pregunta a Haru.

_Flashback:_

_Ambos pelinegros se encontraban celebrando su 3er aniversario saliendo juntos. Aunque ambos no eran muy fanáticos a las cosas románticas como lo eran sus demás amigos, ambos siempre la pasaban bien._

_Pero esta vez era diferente ya que Sousuke se estaba comportando raro, se le nota entre ansioso y nervioso aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, pero luego de tanto tiempo como pareja Haru sabía que él no se encontraba del todo bien._

_El día había pasado tranquilo, Sousuke se había ofrecido a hacer el desayuno de ambos para luego partir a trabajar dejando a Haru solo en casa ya que este tiene el día libre en el trabajo._

_Esa misma tarde recibió un mensaje de Sousuke en el cual decía que vistiera la mejor ropa que tenía. Algo extrañado el más bajo en si realizo dicha acción, a eso de las 5pm escucho el timbre de la puerta de su departamento, al abrir se encontró con un bien arreglado Sousuke._

_-Listo para irnos pequeño Delfín- Le dijo sonriente para luego darle un delicado beso en los labios. Un Haru con leve sonrojo acepto y ambos se dirigieron al auto del más alto._

_Haruka se encontraba sorprendido al ver a donde iban, era uno de los restaurantes más finos de todo Tokio, al ver a Sousuke este solo sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa por parte de su pareja. La cena fue tranquila y romántica, al parecer Sousuke había reservado una mesa en privado para los dos y pasar mejor el tiempo a solas, durante el transcurso de la cena ambos conversaron tranquilos, rieron y se dieron unos cuantos besos._

_Y a decir verdad a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a lo romántico, Haruka se encontraba más que feliz, al salir del restaurante se dirigieron a un pequeño pero bello parque en donde se encontraba un bello lago todo se encontraba iluminado por la luz de la luna, Haruka se encontró encantado._

_-Haruka- Sintió un escalofrió al escuchar su nombre completo, poso su vista sobre su novio y al verlo se sonrojo._

_Sousuke se encontraba con una sonrisa de completa felicidad y con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, este tomó las manos de Haruka con las suyas._

_-A pesar de que a un iniciamos de la peor manera y créeme aun lo lamento, en ese tiempo era un idiota inmaduro e insensible, pero con el paso del tiempo y de estar conociéndote más no pude evitar el enamorarme de ti, eres inteligente, misterioso, cariñosos aunque no lo aceptes, sé que a veces tenemos unas pequeñas discusiones pero eso es normal en las parejas, sabes no sé qué sería de mi si no te tuviese junto a mí –Se colocó sobre un rodilla y con una de sus manos busco en sus bolsillos saco una pequeña caja- Haruka Nanase, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?_

_Haruka no lo podía creer su corazón latía a mil por horas, no creía lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y unas cuantas lagrimas caían de su rostro._

_-S-sí, acepto- Dijo sonriente se lanzó a los brazos del más alto._

_Un nuevo paso dando nuevo un comienzo para ellos._

_Fin del Flashback._

A los días después les dieron la noticia a sus amigos y familia, quienes estuvieron felices por ellos y felicitaron. Dos meses después se realizaba la boda, Sousuke portaba un Saco negro con una corbata turquesa y su cabello peinado hacia atrás y para sorpresa de muchos Haruka iba vestido con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia.

Y ahora aquí dos años después se encontraban felizmente casados… aunque…

-¿Seguro que no comiste algo en mal estado?- Preguntó un preocupado Sousuke mientras sostenía el ahora algo largo cabello de su esposo mientras este vomitaba su desayuno en el retrete.

-Ya te dije que no…- No termino de hablar ya que volvió a vomitar.

-Haruka tenemos que ir a un hospital ya con este son 3 días que estas vomitando- El más bajo accedió.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes, cambiarse de ropa ambos salieron en dirección del hospital. Al llegar fueron directo con un amigo de Sousuke el cual era doctor.

-¿A qué se debe esta temprana visita Yamazaki-san?- Pregunto el amigo de Sousuke.

-Primero, lo siento por haber venido tan temprano, segundo ya te eh dicho que me llames Sousuke y tercero y más importante Haruka- Señalando a su pareja- Mi esposo, ha estado vomitando últimamente sin razón alguna ¿Qué podrá ser Shintarou?

-Bien, ¿Haruka-san me permite hacerle unas preguntas?- Ve que el más bajo asiente- ¿Desde cuándo ha estado vomitando?

-Desde hace 3 días, pero desde hace una semana me han estado dando nauseas-

-¿Algo más?-

-Bueno… últimamente voy más a orinar y algo de fatiga-

-Ya veo- Sonríe el doctor- Ya se lo que tiene-

-¿Y qué es Shintarou?- Pregunto preocupado Sousuke.

-Aunque es poco común, pero su esposo aquí presente presenta síntomas de embarazo- Ante estas palabras ambos pelinegros se quedaron sorprendidos- Y según lo que me ha dicho Haruka-san, debe de tener por lo menos de 7 a 8 semanas de embarazo, Felicidades.

De la nada, Haruka fue envuelto en un abrazo que provenía de su esposo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al igual que su pareja.

-Lo escuchaste Haru… seremos padres- Le dijo Sousuke al separarse del más bajo para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su aun plano vientre…

_Iban a tener un hijo, un fruto de su amor._

*  
*  
_7 Meses Después:_

Sousuke se encontraba junto a Rin y Makoto mientras esperaban sentados en la sala de esperas del hospital, ese día Haru había entrado en labor de parto y llevaba una hora dentro de la habitación junto a Shintarou y algunas enfermeras.

-No te preocupes Sousuke, Haru y el bebé van a estar bien- Le dijo Rin, viendo el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo.

-Rin tiene razón, solo es cuestión de tiempo Sousuke-kun- Apoyo Makoto quien también se encontraba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado estar junto a él durante el parto-

-¡¡¡Aaaaah!!!-

Los tres escucharon un grito fuerte y se quedaron congelados, quien había gritado era Haruka, a los poco segundos de silencio se escuchó un pequeño llanto…

_Era el llanto de un bebé._

Sin más Sousuke se levantó y entro rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposo y al verlo se quedó estático.

Frente a él en una camilla se encontraba un cansado y algo adormilado Haru quien en brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manta celeste.

-Sousuke…- Llamo Haruka a su esposo mientras le sonríe algo cansado.

Al escuchar que es llamado por su pareja, Sousuke se dirige hacia él hasta quedar a la par de él.

-Hola…- Es lo que atina a decir.

-Felicidades, es un varón- Le anunció Shintarou, haciendo ademan para que las enfermeras salieran- En media hora vendré a ver a bebé- Sin más todos salieron dejando solos a la pareja.

-Pequeño, dile a papá- Hablo Haruka al bebé quien se encontraba moviéndose en sus brazos- ¿Quieres sostenerlo?

-¿E-estas seguro?- Pregunto algo preocupado Sousuke, a lo que su esposo asintió, tomando al bebé en brazos- Hola campeón soy papá, sabes hoy nos diste un gran susto, pero me siento feliz de tenerte ya en mis brazos- Le decía con tanto amor a su hijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos?- Pregunto un sonriente Haruka.

-¿Te gusta Soujiro?- Su esposo asintió- Bienvenido al mundo Soujiro Yamazaki.

*  
*  



	3. Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numero #3

Para un lobo un depredador y sanguinario caer enamorado de una de sus presas, eso sería una humillación tanto para él como para todo su clan e incluso desterrado de su clan.

Es por ello que ambos chicos quienes se encontraban juntos en los brazos del otro se encontraban en una casa escondidos, su amor era prohibido, no bien visto por el resto de la sociedad.

Un lobo y un conejo nunca podrían estar juntos.

Sousuke Yamazaki era un lobo Alfa de 1 metro 86 cm cabellera negra al igual que sus orejas las cuales se alzaban sobre su cabeza y profundo ojos turquesas se encontraba completamente enamorado del que una vez era su presa, Makoto Tachibana un conejo Omega de 1 metro 83 cm cabellera castaña al igual que sus largas y caídas orejas con de hermosos ojos verdes.

Nadie lo sabía pero ellos se conocían desde la infancia cuando Sousuke salvo a Makoto de otros lobos Alfas que se encontraban molestando al pequeño conejo a la edad de 9 años. Desde la primera vez que el de cabello negro poso sus ojos en los del menor quedo encantado por completo la belleza e inocencia de estos.

Desde siempre, con el solo hecho de hablar era prohibido y merecía un castigo si lo hacían, pero ambos no podían estar sin hablarse, entre ellos se había creado un vínculo, el cual creció cuando a los 13 años no lograron resistirse y terminaron besándose en los labios. Sintieron como un choque eléctrico pasaba atreves de ambos, fue algo mágico.

A los 14 años ambos fueron separados, la familia de Sousuke se iba a vivir a Tokio, cuando Sousuke le dio la noticia a Makoto este rompió a llorar y lanzarse a los brazos del Alfa… SU Alfa, ese día ambos chicos se quedaron en una casa alejada la cual era su lugar secreto en donde ellos podían estar juntos.

Pasaron 4 años separados, 4 años en los cuales fue doloroso en especial para Makoto, el anhelaba el tener los brazos del Alfa alrededor de él como cuando niños o los pequeño besos que los dos se daban, pero lo que más extrañaba era el gran amor que Sousuke le brindaba cada vez que se veían. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo una noche mientras él corría por llegar temprano a su casa.

Para un conejo es peligroso salir de noche, ya que es cuando más atacan los depredadores, y Makoto a pesar de su gran estatura siempre corría el riesgo de ser atrapado y por consiguiente devorado. El conejo se encontraba asustado ya que de la nada sintió un par de brazos atraparlo por detrás, estaba a punto de llorar cuando…

-Ssssh, eh vuelto por ti, Mako~-

El castaño se quedó congelado, ese aroma él lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que solo una persona lo llamaba de esa manera, aun es shock volteo su cabeza al lado para poder ver al chico y estar seguro, solo para toparse con un par de profundo ojos turquesas, no soporto más y comenzó a llorar… Su Alfa había regresado.

Después de eso, Sousuke le había dicho a Makoto que lo cortejaría correctamente, estaba dispuesto a pareja para toda la vida y Makoto más que alegre acepto que Sousuke lo cortejara.

Los padres y amigos de Makoto cada día lo notaban más y más feliz e incluso a veces lo veían sonrojado, sabían que alguien estaba detrás de estos síntomas y los padres de este estaban ansioso por conocer a dicha persona, ya que el último paso para terminar el cortejo era el conocer a los padres de quien es cortejado cosas que a ambos chicos tenia nervioso.

El día había llegado y Makoto le había anunciado sus padres que su futura pareja llegaría a casa esa noche y que por favor no se preocuparan ni se asustaran al verlo. Extrañados sus padres, ellos aceptaron.

Aunque las cosas no van como se quieren, ambos Tachibana no se esperaban con encontrar a un depredador dentro de su humilde casa, no se podían explicar cómo es que su hijo mayor se dejó cortejar por él, ¿Será que el lobo Alfa le estaba obligando? ¿Todo eso era una farsa?

Los padres de Makoto no lo aceptaron y con el dolor de su corazón tampoco a Makoto.

_Su destino ya estaba sellado._

* * *

  
Con el corazón destrozado Makoto tuvo que salir de la casa de sus padres el mismo día que cumplió 18 años, Sousuke le espero con brazos abierto y ambos fueron a aquella casa la cual seguía siendo su lugar secreto, ahora ya mejorada para ambos chicos.

A pesar de ello y el hecho que varios en la ciudad conocían la situación de ambos, la mayoría les miraba de manera desaprobatoria pero otros les apoyaban la mayoría de estos eran parejas que también eran de distintos clanes, estos últimos para sorpresa de la pareja vivían en casas cerca de donde la suya se encontraba, un lindo vecindario…

_Habían encontrado un nuevo hogar y amigos._

 

* * *

 

Gracias a sus nuevos amigos y vecinos, Sousuke y Makoto de 20 años lograron salir adelante, aunque se tenían prohibido el salir durante la noche, tenían grandes amigos, en especial una pareja de un Perro y un Gato.

El perro era un chico de cabellera y orejas rojas y ojos rojos con dientes afilados su nombre era Rin Matsuoka y su pareja gatuna era un chico con una expresión neutra de cabello negro azulado y profundos ojos azules su nombre Haruka Matsuoka, tenían la suerte de tener un amigo el cual felizmente acepto casarlos un hombre de 22 años el cual pertenecía a la especie de los Zorros cuyo nombre era Seijuro Mikoshiba y quien también era el cuñado de Rin, el mismo quien un poco extrañado y algo asustado pero sumamente feliz acepto casar al joven lobo con el tierno conejo.

Ahora era Sousuke Yamazaki y Makoto Yamazaki, ambos estaban realmente felices. Luego de la temporada de celo que paso Makoto en el cual eran los momentos donde él era completamente fértil, dos meses después descubrieron que eran bendecidos con el fruto de su amor, el pequeño conejo de Yamazaki se encontraba embarazado, al saberlo ambos rebosaban de felicidad.

_Pero con la felicidad, también llegan los problemas._

 

* * *

 _  
_ Sousuke estaba llegando a casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo, el pertenecía a un grupo de policías que a pesar de las negativas que hubo a un inicio logro obtener el empleo y que ahora convivía de manera normal con sus compañeros de trabajo. Con una sonrisa recordó a su amado conejo el cual ahora tenía 6 meses de embarazo, Sousuke amaba frotar el hinchado vientre de su pareja y hablar con aun no nacido bebé y sentir las pequeñas patadas que este daba dentro de su madre.

Pero al llegar a su casa su sonrisa se borró, saliendo rápido de su auto se dirigió a la puerta de su casa donde unos lobos, un Alfa y un Beta se encontraban, aspiro el aire y pudo sentir el miedo rotundo que emanaba su pareja sintiendo su corazón estremecerse.

Ambos sujetos lo detectaron pero temblaron al sentir a Sousuke, este tenía una gran presencia y el olor que emanaba era el de matar y sin más se abalanzo sobre los dos sujetos, dejándolos con la nariz rota y otro con el brazo roto, ambos con unas costillas rotas, sin más se dirigio rápidamente a la casa, el olor de miedo que emanaba su pareja era más fuerte y para empeorar estaba mezclado con un olor que Sousuke conocía muy bien.

Al llegar a la habitación que él y Makoto compartían, sintió su corazón dolor, frente él se encontraba Makoto, su Makoto arrodillado en el piso llorando con unos golpes en su cara y veía moretones en sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor de su abultado vientre protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa, a uno pasos a la izquierda de él se encontraba un hombre alto robusto de cabellera negra con unas cuantas canas y de ojos negros, entonces Makoto lo vio.

-*snif* A-alfa…- Y más lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro.

La irá volvió a Sousuke.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?!- Le grito a dicho hombre, este solo atino a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Respeta más a tu padre maldito mocoso!- Le grito el hombre, Kazuo Yamazaki el padre de Sousuke- Como es posible… tu mi único hijo… ¡Como te atreviste a juntarte con uno de ellos! ¡Ensuciaste el apellido de la familia! ¡Que no tienes vergüenza!

Sin contenerse más Sousuke se tiro encima de su padre, dándole puñetazos en el rostro para luego susurrarle al oído de manera peligrosa:

-Vergüenza es la que debería de tener tú de venir contra de un indefenso Omega, MI PAREJA-

Más golpes no se hicieron esperar era una pelea a muerte entre ambos alfas, pero para desgracia de Sousuke su padre había llamado más “amigos” y ahora entre 3 alfas y 2 betas golpeaban sin parar a Sousuke, en uno de tantos golpes fue directo a su hombro derecho creándole una fractura.

-Tú ya no eres mi hijo- Dijo de manera fría su padre.

-S-son *cof* *cof* l-las palabras m-más *cof* *cof* dulce que me haz d-dicho *cof* *cof*- Para enojo del padre Sousuke le sonrio a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, a pesar de los moretones y cortes, a pesar del ojo morado que tenía, del su hombro fracturado, él sonrió _“Makoto mi hermosa pareja y mi bello y adorado hijo…”_ antes que todo se volviera negro.

_Una sonrisa que puede ocultar miles de tristezas._

* * *

 

Un joven de 21 años se encontraba caminando sobre una pequeña pero hermosa colina, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero él no iba solo, se encontraba acompañado. Se detuvo, ya había llegado a su destino.

-Sabes Sousuke, eres alguien muy importante y siempre lo serás para mí y para nuestro hijo, te amé desde la primera vez que nos vimos y aun te sigo amando con la misma pasión, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has e hiciste por mí, en especial el haberme dado todo tu amor y a nuestro hermoso hijo, nuestro pequeño de 3 meses, aunque me duele mucho el corazón y todo mi ser, muchas gracias Sousuke, eres el mejor de todos, nunca te dejare de amar y siempre estarás en mi corazón y en el de nuestro bebé, Te amo Sousuke.

Sin más Makoto se levantó, junto a su acompañante que llevaba en brazos, Kazuya Yamazaki un hermoso bebé de cabellera castaña verdosa y orejas de lobo del mismo color y hermosos ojos de color verde y se fueron.

En aquella hermosa colina en donde se mostraba una hermosa vista se encontraba una lápida que decía.

 

_Sousuke Yamazaki_

_Xxxx – 2015_

_Amado amigo, vecino, esposo y padre._

_A pesar de las tristezas que la vida nos da, siempre hay que seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto y cuando menos lo esperemos la felicidad vendrá a nosotros._


	4. Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numero #4

Un joven chico de unos 16 años de baja estatura de cabellera celeste al igual que sus ojos se encontraba con una bolsa en manos, esperaba de pie bajo un árbol dentro de la Secundaria Seirin, portando aun el uniforme de dicha secundaria.

Nadie más que el 6to jugador Fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros Tetsuya Kuroko.

Se encontraba nervioso aunque no lo demostrara por fuera en su interior era otra cosa distinta, era la primera vez que el hacía algo para quien esperaba, tan ido en sus pensamientos que no escucho pasos acercándose a él.

-Perdona la tardanza, me perdí en el camino-

Y ahí estaba, quien tanto él había esperado, quien desde que estaba en Teiko había cautivado su corazón y había apoyado, sus ojos celeste se toparon con ese par de hermosos ojos turquesas que parecían ver a través de él.

-Tenga… espero le guste- Le entrego la bolsa que llevaba, dentro de ella se encontraba un caja de Bento, ambos chicos se sentaron en bajo el mismo árbol.

-Esto se ve y huele muy bien Tetsuya- Le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa viendo el bento el cual consistía en arroz frito, un poco de ensalada y Tonkatsu, el mayor dio una probada a la comida- Sabe delicioso, muchas gracias pequeño.

-No hay de que- Menciono Kuroko con un sonrojo y con una leve sonrisa le dijo- Me alegra que haya venido… Yamazaki-senpai-

                                         

_ 10 años después: _

_ 5:00 pm. _

Tetsuya Kuroko permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones del algo grande departamento que él y su pareja compartían, leyendo de nuevo una de las novelas ligeras que tanto le gustaba, pero no se sentía tan tranquilo como normalmente se sentía al leer.

Últimamente su pareja se mantiene afuera mucho tiempo trabajando, las veces que lograba verlo eran en la mañana antes de que se fuera a trabajar en la empresa de su tío.

 _“¿Será que todo está bien?” “¿Qué estará pasando entre nosotros?” “¿En qué estarás pensando Sousuke-kun?”_ Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras veía el anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en su dedo anular _“Siento como si esta relación tendrá un fin”_ Ante este pensamiento lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro.

*  
*

_ 11:00 pm. _

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos turquesa quien llevaba puesto un saco de color negro y una corbata de color celeste, se encontraba entrando al departamento el cual compartía junto a su pareja de años.

-Logré llegar antes de la media noches… me pregunto si Tetsuya estará dormido… - Al observar detenidamente la sala de estar vio acostado sobre uno de los sillones a su pequeña pareja, con una sonrisa se acercó hacia él, pero al estar más cerca se sorprendió al verlo.

-Oh… Bienvenido a casa Sousuke-kun- Se levantó hasta quedarse sentado sobre el sillón- eh estado durmiendo que no me di cuenta cuando volviste a casa- Dijo Tetsuya que sin darse cuenta que aún seguía llorando.

-Olvida eso- Le dijo Sousuke quien se sentó a su lado y procedió a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su pareja- ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-N-no es nada, seguramente es por lo que estaba dormido- Menciono Tetsuya terminando de limpiar su rostro con su mano.

-Tetsuya ¿Tu mañana tienes libre del trabajo verdad? ¿Tienes algún plan?- Pregunto Sousuke.

-Umm, a decir verdad no-

-Que coincidencia… yo estoy igual- Sousuke le sonrió ante la confusión del otro.

-¿Eh?-

-Últimamente hemos estado separados ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar en particular? – Pero antes de que el menor hablara, Sousuke tomo el rostro de Tetsuya en sus manos- Pero yo…- Le dio un suave beso en los labios- Yo solo quisiera tener a Tetsuya para mí solo por todo el día- Para verlo a los ojos con todo el amor que le tenía.

-Sousuke-kun es solo para mí- Menciono Tetsuya lanzándose a los brazos del mayor.

Tomado con la guardia baja, Tetsuya se encontraba ahora cargado al estilo de novia en los brazos del mayor, por instinto poso sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro para sostenerse, logro ver que el mayor dirigía a ambos hacia la habitación que los dos compartían.

-¿Pero qué hay de la cena? ¿Y el baño?- Pregunto un sonrojado Tetsuya.

-Eso puede espera, Tetsuya siempre es primero- Sin más se adentraron a la habitación.

*  
*

Sousuke deposito con sumo cuidado sobre la cama a Tetsuya para luego colocarse sobre él y besarlo en los labios, sin previo aviso mordió el labio inferior del más bajo haciendo que este abriera la boca logrando adentrar su lengua dando comienzo a una lucha de lenguas la cual Sousuke termino ganando.

Las grandes manos de Sousuke recorrían el cuerpo de Tetsuya, cuando llego al borde de la camisa de este se la fue quitando despacio rosando la blanca piel con la yema de sus dedos.

Al sacarla por completo guío su boca al cuello de su pareja repartiendo besos, lamidas y mordidas dejando marcas en su camino hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo del menor para lamerlo y morderlo mientras que una de sus manos le daba atención al pezón derecho.

Tetsuya solo atina a gemir al sentir como las caricias que su pareja le brindaba, tan inmerso en ellas que no se dio cuenta cuando la otra de las manos de Sousuke se dirigió dentro de su pantalón, solo la tomo en cuenta cuando sintió como le masturbaban.

Sousuke se apartó del pezón del menor y siguió su camino descendiendo por el abdomen del otro dejando marcas por todos lados hasta que llego al inicio del pantalón, saco su mano dentro del pantalón, separándose un poco saco por completo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y se quitó la corbata, el saco y la camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado torso.

Sin más dirigio su atención al miembro de su pareja dando pequeñas lamidas para luego meter el miembro del menor en su boca, Tetsuya por instinto llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza del mayor moviendo su cadera.

Al ver que el otro estaba distraído, Sousuke de manera sigilosa llevo una mano hacia el orificio del trasero del menor y con sumo cuidado introdujo su dedo índice, Tetsuya gimió al sentir aquella intrusión pero no sintió dolor solo placer, al poco tiempo Sousuke introdujo otro dedo estrechando más la entrada del menor, este solo podía mover la cadera.

Sin poder aguantar más, Sousuke se separó del miembro del otro y saco sus dedos, desabrocho el cinturón y su pantalón, bajando el cierre y sacando su totalmente erecto miembro, buscando con rapidez sobre una de las gavetas de una mesa al lado de la cama encontró un bote de lubricante llevando sus dedos para luego lubricar su miembro.

Colocando amabas piernas del menor a los lados, se posiciono en medio de ellas y con cuidado fue metiendo su miembro en la entrada del menor quien ante dicha acción solo un gemido y arqueo la espalda, poco tiempo después las penetraciones comenzaron a aumentar de ritmo.

Gemidos, gruñidos, el chocar de la piel contra era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación en la cual dos amantes se profesaban amor luego de estar bastante tiempo separados, el estar de nuevo uno tan cerca del otro les fascinaba.

Cada roce en la piel enviaba una corriente a todo el cuerpo, cada beso era como lava, la respiración de ambos entrecortada con sudorosos cuerpos, pero a ambos no les importaba, solo querían sentirse, disfrutar, ya que ellos no tenían sexo, sino que ellos estaban haciendo el amor.

-Ah… ¡Ung! S-sousuke-kun~- Era lo único que lograba articular Tetsuya mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su pareja enterrando sus uñas en ella y como consecuencia dejando visibles marcas.

Sousuke solo sonreía y veía con amor al de cabello celeste mientras este era un manojo de gemidos, el verlo de esa manera le fascinaba a Sousuke, para él el ver a su pareja de esa manera era como ver la cosa más hermosa en todo el mundo.

-S-sousuke-kun… y-yo… -No logro finalizar de hablar, arqueando su espalda se corrió sobre el abdomen de ambos, luego de algunas penetraciones después Sousuke se corrió dentro de él.

 Sousuke sintió como Tetsuya lo atraía a su cuerpo y viéndose a los ojos el menor le dijo:

-Más… Por favor Sousuke-kun… dame más- Esto sorprendió al mayor para luego sonreír y besar de nuevo a su pareja-

-Está bien… si eso es lo que quieres, no importa cuánto, te lo daré- Sintió como el otro enrollaba ambas piernas en su cadera y sin más comenzó de nuevo a penetrarlo.

*  
*  
_A la mañana siguiente:_

_ 5:15 am: _

Ambos chicos se encontraban desnudos cubierto por una sabana, ya hace 30 minutos habían terminado, Sousuke estaba acostado de espalada mientras que Tetsuya estaba con la cabeza en el pecho del mayor y abrazándolo.

-¿Qué ocurrió Tetsuya? Sé que algo paso ¿Qué fue para hacerte llorar?- Le pregunto preocupado Sousuke colocándose de lado atrapando al menor en sus brazos.

-Es solo que… solo estaba pensando al final cuanto tiempo estaré de esta manera contigo…-

-¿Qué supones con eso?- Se separa un poco para verle a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido.- No dejare que te alejes de mí, ¿Acaso no prometimos estar juntos para siempre? ¿Entonces porque piensas esas cosas?-

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte- Lagrimas caían de su rostro- Y-yo quiero estar contigo para siempre-

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?- Dijo, para luego sentarse sobre la cama, cosa que el otro imito.

-Desde que comenzaste a trabajar en la empresa de tu tío me he dado cuenta de algo… tal vez yo no sea el indicado para ti… es probable que tarde o temprano seas el dueño de dicha empresa, estarás al pendiente de ella… siento que en tu futuro no hay lugar para mí.

Sousuke se encontraba sorprendido ante las palabras de su pareja, a culpa y la tristeza le llegó y de nueva cuenta abrazo al de cabello celeste.

-Tetsuya… a mí no me interesa nada de eso y acerca de la empresa… es una mentira-

El menor no lo podía creer, así que bruscamente aparte al más alto de él.

-¿Una mentira? ¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿H-has estado viendo a alguien?- Le pregunto con ojos llenos de tristeza.

-No, claro que no, para que ir por alguien más si te tengo a ti junto a mí- Le sonrió- La verdad es que eh venido tarde ya que eh estado planeando y organizando mi propia empresa- Hablo Sousuke con nervios.

-Sousuke-kun eres un idiota- Le dijo Kuroko mientras le daba un golpe en la cara con una almohada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Para luego atraerlo a sus brazos- Entonces, ¿Permaneceremos juntos para siempre?-

-Para siempre-

*  
*  
_5 años después:_

_ 8:00 am. _

 Una hermosa familia de 3 se encontraba felizmente desayunando, dos de estos tenían cabello negro y el otro celeste, pero solo uno poseía ojos de color turquesa, ellos son los Yamazaki.

-Yuu ¿Estás seguro que invitaste a todos tus amigos?- Le pregunto el papá a su pequeño.

Yuu Yamazaki un pequeño niño de 5 años hijo de Sousuke y Tetsuya, el pequeño Yuu era idéntico a su mamá excepto el color de su cabello el cual era negro al igual que su papá.

-Sí, mamá me ayudo-Le respondió el menor mientras le daba otro mordisco a su desayuno.

-Todos están emocionados por venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños Yuu- Tetsuya le dedico una sonrisa.

-Uh hu- Fue lo único que dijo para luego tragar lo que estaba comiendo y con un sonrojo dijo- Mamá…P-papá.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-

-R-recuerdan cuando dije q-que quería a-algo muy especial y solo ustedes podían dármelo…- Ambos adulto asintieron- P-pues es que… es que… ¡Yo quiero un hermano menor!- Termino de decir completamente rojo.

Ambos adultos miraban sorprendido a su hijo.

-Claro, mamá y yo trabajaremos en él o ella desde hoy- Vio como el rostro de su hijo se iluminaba de alegría- Pero tendrás que esperar 9 meses.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-

Ambos sonrieron sin darse cuenta de un sonrojado ex jugador fantasma, quien luego sonrió levemente, en verdad estaba feliz con su familia.


	5. Levi

En una de las expediciones que se realizaba con el equipo de expedición el cual era liderado por el soldado más fuerte de todos, el comandante Levi Ackerman.

La expedición había sido muy difícil debido que varios Titanes se habían mostrados, muchos más que nunca, lo que les hacía difícil el seguir su expedición. Algunos se encontraban muertos, otros heridos y pocos en buen estado.

Aunque ellos no se lo esperaban un grupo de 10 soldados aparecieron, quienes se dispersaron en dos grupos, 5 ayudaban a llevar a los demás soldados hacia las murallas mientras que los otros 5 se quedaban eliminando a los titanes para que estos no llegarán más cerca de las murallas.

-Tsk, ese mocoso idiota- Dijo Levi, para luego unirse con aquellos quienes se encontraban enfrentándose a los titanes.

* * *

  
_Horas después:_

El grupo de chicos más Levi acababan de llegar de la expedición, resultando con un rotundo éxito, aunque uno de los 5 chicos resulto con una fractura en su hombro, este mismo era atendido por la personas más loca de todo el escuadrón.

-Hanji a la próxima soy capaz de romperte el brazo de la manera más dolorosa posible- Menciono enojado el chico herido al sentir como la misma loca de anteojos se divertía con su hombro.

-¡Vamos lisiada no seas así!- Le dijo Hanji vendando el hombro, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de furia y dolor que surcaba en rostro del menor.

Dicho y hecho, sin previo aviso se levantó de golpe y le rompió el brazo en dos a Hanji quien grito del dolor llamando la atención de todos quienes se encontraban cerca y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron y varios se asustaron al ver la escena, a decir verdad nadie quería hablar con el chico, sabían muy bien que era peligroso, luego vieron salir al chico mientras se sostenía el hombro vendado, no más salió los demás entraron a la habitación dándole primeros auxilios a Hanji.

El chico era Sousuke Yamazaki de 18 años, el más joven de los comandantes desde la edad de 15 años, gracias a su alta habilidad en armas, ataque y planeación de estrategias, la mayoría incluyendo otros comandantes le tenían respeto, aparte de sus esfuerzos, él era una persona de buen corazón y determinación, le gustaba ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban y era muy extraño verlo enojado, muy pocos lo habían visto de esa manera incluyendo sus amigos quienes forman parte de su grupo de expedición.

Pero quienes lo habían visto enojado, era como ver a un demonio, Sousuke tendía a golpear las paredes dejando estas con agujeros, en definitiva nada bueno resultaba de ello.

-Me entere que le rompiste el brazo a la cuatro ojos- Escucho Sousuke quien al entrar a su habitación se encontró con Levi quien se encontraba sentado en la silla junto al escritorio de dicha habitación.

-…-Sousuke se quedó callado eh inhalo profundamente para que luego toda la culpa le invadiera el cuerpo recordando lo que había hecho, decidió sentarse en la otra silla frente su escritorio.

-Tal parece que ya lograste calmarte- Le dijo Levi, para luego levantarse y observar fijamente el hombro vendado, sintiéndose triste al respecto ya que dicha fractura fue por salvar su vida.

-No debí sido tan prepotente con ella- Hablo Sousuke pasando una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Lo más probable que no más se dé cuenta Matsuoka vendrá a gritarte- Menciono Levi, tocando con delicadeza el hombro en mal estado del más alto, vio como este daba un leve brinco por el dolor.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar con otros de sus arrebatos de Drama Queen, suficiente con lo de hoy- Sacando un suspiro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de salir, pero antes –Voy a un bar en la ciudad ¿Quieres ir?

-Alguien tiene que vigilarte mocoso- Dijo Levi cruzándose de brazos.

-Se nota la tristeza en tus ojos- Dijo con sarcasmo y burla, a lo que se ganó un casi apocalíptico sonrojo por parte del más bajo.

-Tsk, cállate y mueve tu maldito trasero de una maldita vez-

-Con mucho gusto Heichou~-

Sin más ambos se fueron, ese día y noche se emborracharon, en especial Sousuke quien quería olvidar todo lo acontecido ese día y solo dejarse llevar por el alcohol y disfrutar de este, basta decir que esa noche no durmieron.

* * *

  
_1 semana después:_

El equipo de Levi y el de Sousuke, junto a otros de ataque se encontraban en los bosques matando a una inmensa cantidad de titanes que habían aparecido de la nada, todos se encontraban muy ocupados, ya había algunos muertos, unos comidos por titanes y otros que fueron aplastados contra los árboles.

Al ver que ya faltaban pocos, de nueva cuenta los mismo cinco chicos del equipo de Sousuke, Nagisa Hazuki, Aichiro Nitori, Ryugazaki Rei, Makoto Tachibana y Momotarou Mikoshiba quienes ayudaron a los demás las últimas veces, de nuevo caían a ese trabajo, esta vez forma más rápida ya que los heridos estaban en condiciones graves.

Sousuke se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo y mano derecha Rin Matsuoka, iban de lado a lado, mientras que Haruka Nanase algo más alejado de ellos junto a Levi y los últimos Seijuro Mikoshiba y Kisumi Shigino estaba adelante atacando a los que más podían.

Solo había pasado una semana y la fractura de Sousuke no estaba por completo sana, a pesar de ello, el seguía con su labor, por ello agradecía mentalmente a Seijuro y a Kisumi, quienes le estaban evitando mucho trabajo para su brazo y hombro.

Vieron que los titanes retrocedían, a ese punto Sousuke y Rin se encontraban hasta atrás.De un momento a otro Seijuro, Kisumi, Haruka y Levi escucharon un grito:

-¡SOUSUKE!- Dirigieron su vista hacia donde provenía el grito y para horror de los 4 vieron a un Rin ensangrentado sobre una rama de un árbol, peor fue cuando vieron a Sousuke.

Sousuke se encontraba entre la boca de un titán sosteniéndola abierta con su brazo izquierdo lo más que podía, mientras otros titanes llegaban a él, los demás no se podían explicar cómo es que no los habían escuchado llegar ni nada por el estilo, pero al parecer toda su atención estaba en el de ojos turquesa.

-¡QUE SE QUEDAN AHÍ PARADOS! ¡AYUDEN A RIN Y VAYANSE!-

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARTE AQUÍ!- Grito Rin con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos viendo a su amigo en aquella situación.

-¡YO YA SOY PESO MUERTO! ¡LARGUENSE! ¡AHORA!- Solo termino de hablar y para horror, irá y tristeza de todos los presentes, Sousuke con una sonrisa melancólica bajo su brazo y como resultado fue tragado por el titán.

-¡¡¡SOUSUKE!!!-

 

* * *

  
_1 mes después:_

  
Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel fatídico día, al ser dicha la noticia todos quedaron con el corazón roto, pero nadie como aquellos quienes habían presenciado la situación.

Seijuro había caído en la culpabilidad, culpándose de ser un inútil que no logro hacer nada para salvar a su comandante, capitán y amigo. Kisumi de ser aquel chico alegre y coqueto se volvió un chico retraído y callado que raramente sonreía. Haruka quien a pesar de no ser muy apegado a Sousuke también sufrió por la pérdida de su comandante.

Los más afectados fueron Rin y Levi. Rin al ser llevado a la enfermería no podía dejar de llorar por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, su hermano, él había caído en una terrible depresión y se le veía con una mirada vacía en sus ojos. Levi al llegar se fue a encerrar a su habitación y romper en llanto, frente a sus ojos había perdido a otro ser querido, a la persona que él amaba y era su pareja de hace ya 2 años.

Esto último solo Rin, Erwin, Hanji aparte de Levi y Sousuke lo sabían.

Días después luego de que los chicos y Levi poco a poco volvían a ser los mismo, paso algo inesperado, el primero en enterarse fue Levi.

-¡Levi!- Grito Hanji entrando de golpe a la oficina del más bajo, pero antes de que Levi lograra reclamarle esta hablo- É-el regreso ¡Sousuke regreso!

Ante sus palabras Levi se quedó en shock, no creía lo que la de anteojos le decía, así que con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

-Escúchame bien cuatro ojos no vuelvas con ese tipo de bromas- Le dijo con veneno en su voz.

-¡No es broma! Sousuke fue encontrado en las puertas de la muralla por unos chicos a punto de salir en los caballos, este estaba en muy mal estado, estaba completamente cubierto en sangre y deshidratado, con pérdida de masa corporal, unas costillas rotas, su tobillo izquierdo en mal estado y….- No termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Levi.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- Pregunto ahora ansioso y preocupado.

-En la enfermería-

Levi salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía ignorando como los demás lo veían de manera extraña, al llegar a la enfermería abrió la puerta de golpe y con la mirada busco a su pareja. Entonces lo vio.

En una de las camillas más alejadas cerca de una de las ventanas se encontraba Sousuke sentado viendo hacia fuera, este estaba cubierto en vendajes de pies a cabeza, se le notaba más delgado y cabello más largo, pero lo que le partió el corazón a Levi a pesar de la alegría que le invadía por ver a su pareja viva, fue el ver su brazo derecho.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Este ya no estaba.  
*  
*  
*  
*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximos:  
> 1-Sousuke x RinHaruMako.  
> 2-Sousuke x Edward Elric (Shota).  
> 3-Sousuke x Hinata Souyou (Lemon).  
> 4-Sousuke x Kise.  
> 5-Sousuke x Hiroki.  
> 6-Sousuke x Sugawara.


End file.
